The Way It Should Be
by LitAddict2010
Summary: Set about a year after the finale. Just a wrap up of the show, the way I've always wished it would end. Luke and Lorelai's wedding. LL and Lit obviously!


The Way It Should Be

Set about a year after the finale. Just a wrap up of the show, the way I've always wished it would end. Luke and Lorelai's wedding. LL and Lit obviously!

A/N-I came to the conclusion that I can't recreate the wit of the show, so the conversations might seem boring.

"Lorelai, you are absolutely beautiful" Sookie gushes to her best friend as she finishes zipping up the back of her dress.

"Thanks Sookie" Lorelai smiles as she stares at herself in the mirror. She was finally getting married, for real. Not the spur of the moment wedding in Paris with Chris. This was real, she was marrying the man of her dreams, the man who keeps her fed and provides her much needed coffee, her Mr. Fix It, her flannel wearing, backwards baseball cap diner man. Her best friend.

The door to Lorelai's bedroom opens and Rory walks in in her deep blue dress.

"Oh my god, Mom," Rory says tearing up, "you look amazing."

"As do you daughter. How's my man holding up?" She asks.

"He's great, he wanted me to bring you this." Rory hands her a small pink box. Lorelai lifts the top and pulls out a bracelet that perfectly matches the necklace and earrings Luke had given her. "He said Liz made it special, just for you." Rory says smiling. Lorelai places it in Rory's hand and holds out her hand as Rory clasps it on her wrist.

"He never ceases to amaze me."

"I'm so happy for you Mom, now lets go get you married!"

_Town Square_

Luke is standing in front of the gazebo with Jess, TJ, and Jackson by his side. All 4 men watch as Sookie, Liz, and Rory walk down the aisle. Then everyone stands as Richard and Lorelai appear at the end of the aisle. Luke and Lorelai lock eyes as she walks toward him, both of them have small but meaningful smiles on their faces. When they reach Luke, Richard gives his daughter a kiss on the cheek, a nod to Luke and takes his seat in the front row next to Emily.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Family and Friends, we gather here today to honor the long awaited love of Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore. These 2 wonderful people started as customer and provider, grew to friends, eventually best friends, and finally, a couple. The town of Star's Hollow all saw the love between them and we waited patiently for them to discover it themselves. Now, through all the rough times they've faced, they've finally reached the day that they will commit themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. Luke and Lorelai have chosen to write their own vows. Luke..."

Luke takes a deep breath as he starts to speak "Well I'm not good at public speaking but here it goes. Lorelai, from the moment you first stepped foot into my diner I knew my life would never be the same. I knew that you would come to be a very important person in my life. Soon you became more than just a coffee addict to me, you became my best friend, and someone who I looked forward to seeing everyday. It took us a long time and we've been through alot but we're finally here. Lorelai, you are confident, feisty, energetic, independent, caring, and somewhat crazy. And that's why I love you. I'm so honored to be marrying such an amazing woman today." Luke finished with slight tears in his eyes.

Sniffling quietly Lorelai begins, "Luke, you have become such an important person in my life. You're my coffee provider, my advice giver, my shoulder to cry on, and most importantly my best friend. I can't imagine where I would be right now if I had never met you. I realize now that you somehow influenced almost every decision I've made while I've lived here, whether you were there cheering me on, or telling me what I was doing wrong. You were never afraid to tell me the truth. You helped me raise my daughter, you helped me through many breakups, and you helped make my dream of opening my own Inn come true. It took me to long to realize that I was in love with you. But now that I have I don't want to spend a moment apart. I owe so much of my life to you and I can't wait to live the rest of it out with you." When she's done speaking Lorelai has tears running down her cheeks and can see the ones in Luke's eyes.

Luke turns to Jess and Jess places Lorelai's ring in Luke's hand. Luke turns back to Lorelai and stares into her eyes as he slips it onto her finger next to her engagement ring.

Lorelai turns to Rory and Rory places Luke's ring in Lorelai's hand. Lorelai turns back to Luke and in turn stares into his eyes as she slips the ring onto his finger.

"I now pronouce you, Mr. and Mrs. Luke Danes. You may kiss the bride."

Lorelai smiles and wraps her arms around Luke's neck as he places his around her waist. Their lips meet in a tender, loving kiss. Luke gently pulls Lorelai closer to him as he revels in the moment. Lorelai slowly pulls away as they turn to face a clapping, crying Star's Hollow.

_2 Hours Later_

The square has been cleared of the chairs and they've been replaced by a dance floor, DJ area, and tables. On a long buffet table there were bowls and pans by the dozen of food that everyone brought, and right in the middle was a huge, gorgeously decorated, 3 tier, coffee and chocolate swirl wedding cake made by none other than, of course, Sookie St. James, BFOTB.

Luke and Lorelai had just finished cutting the cake and many people were out dancing. Rory was sitting at a table nibbling on a piece of cake. "Surprised Luke let her have that cake." Said Jess as he sat down next to her.

Rory just smiled. "You should know that he wouldn't turn down any decision she made."

"That's true." he replied laughing slightly.

Rory watched her mother and Luke dance. "They're so happy." She said.

"I know...they finally got it together."

"Yeah"

Suddenly the fast paced music changed to a slow song. "So...wanna dance?" Jess asked glancing at Rory. After looking at him for a second she stood up and held out her hand. He took it and led her to the dance floor. He put his arms around her waist as her's went around his neck. They swayed slowly with the music.

"I'm sorry," Jess said.

"Me too," Rory replied.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I left so many times, you shouldn't even feel the need to talk to me right now. I don't deserve for you to be civil."

"I do have something to be sorry for. I let you run, when you went to California, I could've found you somehow and convinced you to come back. When you came back and said you loved me, I could've stop you from leaving, I didn't have to let you drive away, I could've said something. When you asked me to run away with you, I could've. When you came to see me with your book I could've told you not to leave, I could've told Logan off. And when I was in Philly...I could've stayed and we could've worked it out...I could've dropped Logan. So all this was somewhat my fault too."

"Maybe, but I did leave all those times and I didn't have to. And I shouldn't have kissed you in Philly...that one is my fault."

"No, I told you everything was fixed when it wasn't. And I let you kiss me...because part of me, yes wanted to hurt him, but the other part...I wanted you to." Rory finally admitted that she was drawn to Jess that night and did want him to kiss her.

"Why? I hurt you Rory"

"Because no matter what you did I still loved you. Even though I didn't want to admit it to myself. Yeah, I loved Logan, but not like I loved you. You get me Jess, you always have, and you're the only one who ever did, besides my mom of course." Jess just nodded and Rory let him stay silent because she saw the pensive look on his face. They danced in silence for a few moments until Jess spoke up.

"What would've happened if things went differently? If I had never left?" He asked.

"I don't know. I've wondered that before. Ya never know...we could be in this exact same spot...but still together."

"Maybe..." Once again they fell into a silence. They stayed like that for a few minutes while another slow song played.

"Wanna find out?" Jess asked unexpectedly.

"What?" Rory asked looking up at him. What she found was a look of genuine love in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Rory, from the moment I first saw you in your bedroom, when I saw your books, and when you called me Dodger. It just clicked...It's like what Luke said about your mom. I knew my life was going to be different because you walked into it. I've always hoped we could figure it out someday and get it right, be together. Now could be our chance Ror." The way he said those words really struck Rory. It wasn't like the night he came to Yale asking her to run away with him, that night he was pleading. Tonight he was calm and had taken time to think about it.

"But Jess...you live in Philadelphia, I don't think I could do a long distance relationship. Unless I were to move out there. Because you can't leave Truncheon."

"Actually I can, I wrote another book, it's getting published at a bigger publishing house, along with The Subsect. Truncheon was my money maker, but now that my books are going to be getting more money brought it I could leave. I would leave. I know you couldn't be away from your mom anymore, especially since you just got off the campaign. You should stay here. I do love Truncheon but...Rory, I love you more. If you were to give us another chance I would come back, I wouldn't mess it up again, I've changed."

Rory processed everything Jess was saying. He was willing to come back to this crazy town for her. He wanted to be with her.

"Jess...I...I don't know what to say..." Rory looked down at her feet. Jess took his finger and tilted her chin up so she was looking at him.

"Just say you'll think about it" Was all he said. He returned his hand to her back and continued to sway with her. He wasn't looking at her, but towards the diner. But Rory was looking at him, watching the features of his face. And when he looked back at her she stared straight into his eyes. It was then that she knew. She looked down at his lips and slowly inched her face towards his. She looked back up into his eyes before closing her own and capturing his lips with her own. Jess quickly reciprocated. Rory pulled away after a few moments and looked back into his eyes.

"You would really move back? To this town that you supposedly hate?" She questioned him.

"If it meant I could be with you, in a heartbeat." Jess answered.

"And you won't leave again?"

"Not unless you want me to."

Rory didn't hesitate in crushing her lips onto his. Jess pulled her closer and traced his tongue across her bottom lip. Rory opened her mouth just enough so hers could come out and tease his. Jess pulled away and frowned.

"Well that's just not fair." He said just as Luke and Lorelai danced up next to them.

"Excuse me daughter and hoodlum, care to explain the public makeout session?" Lorelai gave them a pointed look.

"My dear mother, Jess is moving back...to be with me."

"Eww, you're doing the dirty at his house," Lorelai said cringing.

"Actually Mom...it may be our apartment. We're serious about us this time." Rory said throwing a questioning glance at Jess, which recieved a nod in approval.

"Yucky." was all Lorelai said before leading Luke away.

"Don't turn out like her," Jess warned.

"Too late," Rory replied laughing, giving him a peck on the lips.

"I love you Ror"

"I love you too, always have, always will" Rory replied smiling.

"Is that a promise?" Jess asked.

"Yes it is"

"Well a suppose we're next then huh" Jess said winking as he twirled her. Rory twirled back into him and kissed him deeply. She then proceeded to pull him into the direction of the Inn. Things were finally turning out the way they were supposed to be.


End file.
